


Sometimes We Don't Know Where Were Going

by louberating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louberating/pseuds/louberating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stressed because his photos aren't cutting it and Zayn is his art major best friend who wants to help him relax. Louis is just doing his job and a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We Don't Know Where Were Going

**Author's Note:**

> I never see stripper!Louis one-shots often so, here you go
> 
> the two songs that are being used in this are Guilt by Nero and Sweet Talk by Kito ft. Reija Lee. You should watch the Guilt music video while reading the first dance scene. It'll help you understand the moves in the dance more.

"Zaaayn!" Harry whined into the flat, dropping his messenger bag messily by the front door before toeing off his vans. "Zayn!" he calls again, a bit more annoyed, and walks down the long front hallway.  
  
When Harry reaches the living room, he finds zayn sleeping with a cigarette still lit, and the ashes look like they are hanging on for dear life. Which, go ashes. Last thing they need is a burnt down flat. The t.v is set on some stupid reality show that Harry never watches, but Zayn loves. Reality t.v in general is stupid. He kicks Zayn in the shin in attempts to wake him up while he plucks the fag from Zayn's grip before it falls onto the couch, and puts it out in the ashtray thats literally right in front of Zayn on the coffee table, the lazy twat.  
  
Zayn jerks awake, and blinks away the haze of sleep, "What do you want?" yeah, nice to see you too.  
  
Harry exaggeratedly plops down on the couch next to Zayn, and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder, Burying his face into Zayn's neck a bit, "I'm a failure. A lost cause!" he lifts his head up to look at Zayn in the eyes, "A waste of space, Zayn!" he drops his head back down, and Zayn brushes a few curls from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, um you're not, but can you tell me why you think these wonderful things about yourself?" Zayn's nice, Harry thinks. He's gonna keep him.  
  
"Mr. Towelette didn't like the photographs for the Winter project, and he's not gonna give me a good score, and i'm just gonna die, and, and --" Zayn slaps his hand over Harry's mouth the best he could at this awkward angle.  
  
"First of all: it's Cowell, not fucking Towelette or whatever you said," he removes his hand from Harry mouth, but sets him with a look as to not speak. "Second: just redo the damn project and there you go." Zayn sits back in the couch and has a little satisfied smirk on him that Harry has two thoughts slapping off of him.  
  
Harry sits up at Zayn and looks at him like he grew two heads, "You know damn well that Towelette '--Cowell--' whatever! Cowell won't let me just redo the project! He has to grade it first, then make sure he has all the other students projects are with him and locked away so i wont 'Steal another hard working students work that they've worked on for months.'" Harry says, using a very thick, posh accent.  
  
 Zayn laughed a bit, which doesn't happen a lot. Harry will count that as a win. "Then let him grade it, see what you need to improve, and ask if you can do it then." Harry really loves Zayn. "It might be a while before he's done grading though, Zayyynn!" Harry whines again, jutting out his bottom lip before shifting so his head was in Zayn's lap, looking up.  
  
Zayn subconsciously pulls through his curls in a soothing manner, "Tough." is all he says. And maybe Harry is doubting his love for Zayn. Just a bit.  
  
   
  
\--  
  
   
  
 Harry wakes up a few days later to an insistent poking to his hip that needs to fucking stop. He rolls over on his side and gets ready to punch Zayn in the gut, but Zayn backs away just in time to miss Harrys weak blow. When Zayn deams in safe he leans closer again, "I made plans!" bless his heart, he sounds so excited.  
  
Harry grumbles and burys his head back into his pillow that smells like his shampoo and a little night sweat. Gross. "It's like noon-thirty, Zayn." he mumbles into the frumpled, white pillow.  
  
 Zayn flat out laughs, and Harry really is coming along with this joke thing. "Not right now, you lazy bum." he pinches Harry's side again and Harry whines back and grabs Zayn's wrist, pulling him into the sheets with him. "Harry! Let me go!" he's shifting around, but Harry's relentless.  
  
Harry swipes his hand over Zayn's eyelids, effectively closing them, "Sleep, Zayn." he says calmly.  
  
Harry cracked an eye open to see a very cheerful and slightly smug Zayn. "You're not sleeping!" he whines out like a five year old who couldn't get the train set, flailing his legs around in the duvet. Yes, he throws fits sometimes. Get over it.  
  
Zayn pins Harry's legs down with his own, "Stop, you over-sized child." When Harry takes the hint, he continues, "I made plans for us." he emphasized us like it was supposed to mean something. Harry doesn't even like to socialize.  
  
Harry pulls a face made to look like he is absolutely scandalized, "Zayn Malik! We've been best friends for 8 years and now you try to get into my pants?" he pushes Zayn off the bed for added effect. "I'm sorry, but your time is over. I've moved on to better people." he lays down, back to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Zayn gets up off the floor, added help from the edge of the bed and not a very grumpy Harry because reasons. "No you damn cunt!" he rubs his back and then the back of his head. "If i wanted in, i'd get in. Trust me." he lays back down next to Harry.  
  
Harry turn his head towards Zayn, "Are you calling me easy?" he hasn't thoughts of pushing him off again, the little bugger. "Pack your shit and move out." he points to his bedroom door, and recrossing his arms, "I'm done Zayn. This abusive relationship is pulling at my damn last nerve."  
  
They both blow up in hysteric laughs. When they've both come down from cramped stomachs and watery eyes, Zayn elaborates on these plans. "Okay, so were gonna go to a club." he claps his hands together and looks at Harry's face for a reaction. Harry really hopes it wasn't something of excitement, because he's not excited. Not in the slightest.  
  
"You're. Kidding." he says, physically dropping his face so his mouth is hanging open and eyes drooping. He's pretty sure he looks absolutely ridiculous, but whatever gets the point across.  
  
The smile from Zayn's face disappears, and Harry doesn't feel bad at all. "No, im not kidding." he says, flopping his hands onto his chest, "I thought it'd cheer you up, seeing as you've been a proper mope lately." he huffs out a breath and looks at the ceiling above him.  
  
Harry's eyes go wide and he sits up, slapping Zayn on the stomach, "I'm not moping!" his voice goes up at the end. Damn.  
  
 Zayn doesn't even blink when he says, "Yes you are." and Harry just physically depleats like a balloon blowing out its air, and flops back down on his bed. "Yeah." he sighs  heavily, "I am." It sucks to admit defeat, Harry thinks.  
  
Zayn's face brightens, "Which is why im taking you to a gay club. With strippers and shit." he waves his hand around vaguely.  
  
"That's a bit derogative, innit?"  
  
"Harry, they're fucking strippers. What else do you call them?"  
  
"Dancers."  
  
Zayn smack his hand over his face and mumbles "Hopeless." into the grooves of his fingers.  
  
"Courteous, more like." he says around a smirk.  
  
Harry couldn't exactly hear him but its sounded like Zayn said "Arsehole, more like." in a mocking tone, and he just laughs it off because it really did sound like his voice.  
  
Zayn pulls his hand down his face and places it back on his chest, "So you in or are you in?"  
  
"Is 'i'm in' one of the choices or.." he trails off.  
  
Zayn tries to push Harry off the bed, but fails miserably when Harry takes the opportunity to tickle just under his arms. Zayn turns in a laughing mess and bites Harry's hand to make him stop. "Ow! You fucker!"  
  
Zayn just shrugs, "Teaches you for trying to tickle me to my demise."  
  
Harry scoffs and points at his room door again, "Room. Now."  
  
Zayn grumbles and gets off the bed and mutters a "Yes, mother." on his way out the door.  
  
   
  
\--  
  
   
  
"Zayn, you're swerving right." Harry says dismally to a very distracted Zayn, who is on his phone while driving no matter!  
  
"Zayn, you're swerving into the other lane." he tries again, but no answer.  
  
Harry leans in closer to Zayn's ear, which Zayn doesn't react to at all because the dummy is still on his phone. "Zayn you're swerving into the other fucking lane!" he yells directly into Zayns ear, having Zayn jump in his seat, dropping his phone, and letting out a very manly squeal. The surprise makes Zayn turn the wheel a bit the the right, and both him and Harry scramble to the wheel to get them out of harms way as soon as possible. A car horn honks on the other side of the road, and the wheel turns just in time to avoid what could have been a very brutal car crash.  
  
When Zayn gets the car back into a very safe speed, he takes the moment to smack Harry dead center on the chest. "You damn idiot! We could've died!" he yells at Harry, who can't seem to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh, because being on the phone isn't dangerous enough!" he says inbetween bursts of laughter.  
  
Zayn smacks Harry's chest again for extra measure before placing his hands back on the 10 and 2 position. "I was looking at the navigation!" he says defensively.  
  
Harry laughs even harder at that because, "You have to be looking at the road to follow any navigation!" he clutches his chest that is starting to ache from all the laughter he is emitting.  
  
 Zayn shoots him a glare and if he still wasn't aching he would stick out his tongue, "Sounds like you don't want to go."  
  
"Wouldn't be in this car if i didn't." he turns his head to Zayn shoots him gun hands and a smirk.  
  
"Why don't you look for this damn place then, passenger." he tosses the phone in Harry's lap.  
  
"Oh, thought you'd never ask."  
  
   
  
\--  
  
   
  
When they pulled up "Statuesque" was flashing in bright pink, fluorescent lights. It seemed dull on the outside, but pretty much all bars are dull and everything fun is all waiting inside. Zayn parks the car a few lanes away from the entrance and Harry's groan because walking. Zayn opens the door for Harry and bows, motioning for him to enter. He play swoons on Zayn's behalf before entering.  
  
To say Harry is shot down in a complete understatement. There are just tables with mini chandeliers as a center piece and soft, classical music is playing while servers walk around fully clothed. He turns back around to exit but Zayn catches him by his chest and pulls him backwards towards, well, Harry doesn't know. He's walking backwards.  
  
"Zayn." he says strictly, "This is for middle aged men who have nothing else to do. I may not have anything else to do,  but im no middle aged man, and im hurt you would think such a thing and-- " He's cut off when Zayn pinches his arm.  
  
"This isn't it, you dolt." he turns Harry around and places him infront of a door.  
  
"This is a door." he points out dumbly.  
  
"Good job, buddy." he praises him like you would praise a five year old for an out-of-the-lines coloring book picture. "And this." he grabs onto the door handle, "is a doorknob."  
  
Harry laughs and pinches Zayn in waist right as he opens the door. When Zayn steps inside, Harry follows quickly and shuts the door behind him. The first thing can feel is the bass pumping in his chest and coursing through his veins. The mini hallway leading towards the main club has deep pink walls with 2 black lights leading them to the main place. He reaches the end of the hall and the first thing he see's is 3 chandeliers hanging from the ceiling at an even distance apart from eachother, and the place itself is set in dark tones lights to create a murky atmosphere. To the right a dancer is performing on a extremely large stage. It's a slow, sensual song and the dancer captures the essence of it expertly. To the left there's a bar with twinky men wearing vests and black jeans and black fedoras to top it off. The bar has pink underlights and a very shimmery background. Fake diamond beads are hung on strings behind the bar to create a fancy effect.  
  
The room itself is ten times larger than Harry thought it was, walking through the tiny hall. There are many people that range from the ages of twenty thirty and the women to men ratio is surprisingly equal. Zayn nods over to the bar and they go grab a few drinks before settling at an open table the pretty close to the stage. Harry gets into the dance thats being performed for a bit. He watches the man with thick eyebrows, strong biceps, and a babyish face that looks like it has a dark side. He has a strong build look to him. Harry isn't really into the whole 'im tougher than you' feel that this guy portrays, but when he looks over at Zayn he's all but drooling.  
  
Harry throws a napkin right on his mouth and lets out a loud guffaw when Zayn makes a show of plucking out little bits of the napkin from his tongue. A man steps onto the stage just as Baby face finishes his routine, making Zayn let out a whiny grunt. Harry would make fun, but right now he too fixed on the announcers words. "Lets give it up for Liam everybody!" and the whole crowd lets out loud wolf whistles and many shouts. "Alright, i know you guys are here for this reason, so with out any further ado i welcome Teasy Tommo!" and the whole crowd goes into a loud uproar.  
  
The whole stage blacks out and he can point out vaguely that two men are putting in a pole in the middle if the huge stage. The light go up and Harry's heart almost skips a beat. The boy on stage can't be anymore than 5'9 and is absolutely gorgeous. His hair looks like it was hand sculpted into a feathery quiff by Narcissus himself, and he's dressed in dark purple braces with scatters of glitter and dark purple, leather hotpants and a black, lacey half-mask over his eyes. The background lights are gorgeous hughes of purple, crisp white and a faded, almost not there blue that extenuate the boys golden, sun kissed skin.  
  
The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1ATFedwjnk) starts up and he doesn't recognize it at all, but he'd be into anything the god on stage is associated to. He slowly starts strutting up to the pole, dragging his back toes with every step he takes. When he reaches the pole  the music has reached its high point right before the bass drops and he turns around and drags his body down the pole, left hand gripping it above his head. He throws his head back with his eyes closed and he grinds his body back into the pole numerous times before he straightens up and grabs the pole with both hands above his head, rolling his hips and torso side-to-side and juts out his ass every time his body rolls in.  
  
He lifts his left knee up in the air and makes a show of rolling his hips and rubbing his thigh with his right hand. His eyes scout the crowd, never finding purchase on any given customer for more than a few seconds. He turns around the face the pole and leaves his left hand on it while his right hand hangs behind him and he drops his body down into a deep squat and rubs his ass a bit before bending over and snapping back up and repeating the process a few times.  
  
He stands back up and turns around on the pole again, both hands above his head while he grinds his ass back into the pole, doing full body rolls every so often. Harry notices himself getting a rise out of the dance and he quickly adjusts himself so Zayn doesn't take the piss out on him later. He looks back up to a pair of blue eyes that are dead set on him, and his breath catches when he realizes he's been caught. The boy on stage only smirks and gives a wink before he continues with his performance.  
  
The music comes to another high point and the man on stage climbs up the pole and holds onto it above his head while he slides down, both legs spread out before he climbs back up and uses his upper body strength to lift himself up and over his hands, wrapping the back of his left knee around the pole, throwing his right leg completely straight out and lifting his right hand off the pole to do a twinkle fingered wave towards Harry.

He brings his hand back to the pole and lets go with of the pole with his leg and drops back down onto the ground. He starts climbing up the pole again, all the way to the top, and menuvours the back part of both of his knees around the pole. When the second bass drops he leans forward and lets his whole body fall down the pole and squeezes his right arm around it right when he was about to his the floor, his body ducked into the fetal position on the pole.  
  
The song comes to a slow intercept and he drops back onto the floor, jumps off the stage and walk straight over to Harry. He spreads Harry's crossed legs apart and walks right inbetween them, rests his hand on his shoulder and leans down to whisper, "Do you want to see the special show?" and licks just behind his ear a bit, nibbling on his lobe before he pulls back to see Harry's response. Harry probably looks like deer in headlights and he mentally curses himself for it, but he hasn't been touched in such a long time. He clears throat a bit before he mutters a 'sure.' Which has Louis smiling with a bit of teeth before he struts back over to the pole and sets himself.  
  
When the bass comes to a third chest pounding drop, he does a quick walk around the pole and swings his legs out, making himself to a spiral like spin using only his right hand to keep himself up. Which really looks like takes a lot of strength and Harry can only imagine what else he can do with muscles like that. He drops down onto the ground and puts both hands above his head before pulling his whole body above them and spreading his legs apart in an upside-down mid air split. He adjusts his hands on the pole so he can wrap his right leg around the pole and lets go with both hands. Reaching out to Harry, and bringing them back in to rub over his chest and left leg that is loosely hanging in the air.  
  
He lets himself slide down the pole upside down for a few inches before he braces his hands on the pole again and gracefully drops down onto the floor. He pulls himself up the pole again and has his hands right in the direct area of his crotch when his legs fly out into splits again and he somehow manages to make himself spin around the pole while still holding straight eye contact with Harry. He uses all his strength the spread his hands apart before he twists them in a weird, almost uncomfortable looking way before he lifts his whole body straight out then up and does mid air splits once more.  
  
Just the shear strength that he is portraying has Harry hard and pulsing in his trousers. He wraps his left leg around the pole this time and drops down before doing a hard to explain flip and landing perfectly on the ground. He dances around the pole a bit before he sets his hands 2 feet apart on the pole before lifting himself up into a full body hold up on the pole. Legs sticking straight out and arm muscles flexing. He slides his bottom hands up to the top one and swings his body around, twirling down the pole. He grasps the pole with the back of his knees and uses his upper hand to hold himself up while his bottom hand lets go and swings freely in the air as he spins. He puts both hands back on the pole and slides down just until he's almost at the bottom and braces his forearms on the pole just as he flips off, doing a mid air back flip before both feet land on the ground and the last beat of the song thrums through the speakers and the whole place blacks out.  
  
The whole building lets out a loud, eardrum piercing scream and Harry is still transfixed on the spot that once occupied a very angelic yet sinful man. All the lights slowly dim back into a standard yellow-ish lighting on stage. He just stares at the stage, having not believed his mind was completely blown by the strength the man put into to create such bold moves. He didn't look like he was breaking a sweat and Harry just can't believe he's real. He refuses.  
  
 "He was totally into you, mate." Zayn said, making Harry jump back into reality.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Didn't you hear the crowd? Sounded like he always singles one out." he looks back onto the stage to see a dancer who isn't 'Teasy Tommo.' He frowns to himself.  
  
He can hear his best friend sigh incredibly loud net to him, "Yeah, and he chose you." he points out, "There's atleast 50 people and he chose you." He chuckles to himself, "I mean, I would've gone for Blondie over there." he points to skinny and extremely pale man over on the far side. "Not... this." he gestures to Harry.  
  
 When they were sipping their drinks, the blonde Zayn was directing to walks over and sits in the open seat inbetween them, "Hello I'm Niall." he held out his hand with a grin. Harry already likes him.  
  
"I'm Harry." he shakes his hand.  
  
Zayn just looks at him, "Zayn." not really reaching for the handshake, which makes Niall's smile falter, but it brightens just as quick.  
  
He turns to Harry, "So," he begins.  
  
Harry furrows his eyebrows, because what? "So?"  
  
Niall bugs his eyes out at him, "What did he whisper in your ear? There are only rumors of what he says to his customers. They're like sworn to secrecy." he waves his hand in the air.  
  
"He didn't tell me not to tell people?" it comes out as a question, Harry doesn't even know how that happens sometimes. It just does. "He barely whispered like," he replays the words said to him in his head, "8 words. He didn't have enough time to tell me."  
  
Niall snaps his fingers and point towards Harry, "He usually takes 'The Chosen One' into a back room immediately after his performance. Which is weird, 'cause you're still here."  
  
There's a long pause. Why is he still here then? Did he not like Harry afterall? Harry likes to think he's a good looking lad, but being rejected right after being hit on -can you say hit on? It's his job.- by someone is kinda ego bursting. "Well, obviously he's not gonna come." he looks around for a bit a reassurance, but is shot down when nobody is walking towards him with thighs like steel and eyes like the ocean.  
  
"Obviously." Niall laughs out, which is odd. Nothing funny was really said. "So, why don't you tell me? The whole club is dying to know."  
  
Harry gives a bit of thought into this, because obviously its a big deal if the whole club knows about it. Plus the man on stage didn't come back out to get Harry, so why not just tell Niall to spite him? He did hurt his ego afterall, the little shit. "Alright, i guess. I mean he's not coming so why not." he looks around again just because he's a hopeless person.  
  
"Well, he walked inbetween my legs --'Yeah we already know that!'-- and leant down to nibble at my ear before he whis--" he's cut off to a hand that slaps down onto his shoulder. He turns around slowly and holy shit there he is. He's still wearing the lace half mask but is wearing dark grey hot pants and black braces. He looks absolutely delicious, and Harry wants to just jump his bones, but he shoots himself down when he remembers they're in a club full of people.  
  
"You," he says slowy. He pulls out Harry chair and sits on his lap sideways, right hand going straight to his curls, "weren't about to tell my secret, were you?" he says, dripping with absolute sweetness. He blinks his eyes innocently, and makes them go doey.  
  
"No." Harry says, and inwardly gives himself a high five because he didn't stutter.  
  
The man in his lap smiles, eyes going crinkly, "Of course you weren't." he stands up and grabs Harry by the bicep, effectively standing him up. "Well, how about it then?" he nods over to a door thats lit up with fairy lights on the frame. Harry just nods, Zayn completely forgotten behind.  
  
They walk through a hall, with other male dancers and a few female dressing rooms are scattered on. All doors are left open and Harry can see all the dancers getting dressed, and maybe he's a seen few more penises in one night than he has in the last year. That itself is sad to admit for Harry, but truer words have never been spoken.  He doesn't have time to get laid when he has school and a best friend to uphold. He's almost sure Zayn gets his regular fuck in, but Harry just blames the school work for his lack in that department.  
  
 The hot pants clad man shoves him into a room that's glowing in red lighting. The walls are decked out with hearts and kissy lips. A few vinyl records are tacked onto the wall and a big 80's type poster with 'Teasy Tommo' in big bold, red letter and has a cartooned version of him in an extremely seductive pin-up pose. The floors are a while tile that make the red bounce off and create a somewhat steamy effect. In the center of the room is just one chair that looks extremely comfortable. It's black with a puffy seat and backrest with no arm rests and feathers dancing off the side of it.  
  
He feels a warm body come up rigth behind hi,, pressing into him head to toe, "How about we go sit down in the chair, Hm?" he pinches Harry's hip before leading him over to the chair and gently settling him down in it. Harry sits down pliantly and looks up at the man who is smiling faintly and soothing his fingers up and down Harry's jaw. "I don't if anybody had told you yet since you look like a newbie, but I'm Louis." he blinks rapidly and makes his eyes double in size, feigning innocence. Harry shakes his head, because he really doesn't trust his mouth to speak when he's in such a trance of caramel skin and cerulean eyes.  
  
Louis steps back a few feet and turns away from him to turn on what looks to be and ipod dock. A [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eUNXqblOak) starts thrumming throughout the room and Harry recognizes it to be Sail, but this version sounds different. A remix, Harry guesses. The song starts off a bit slow, and Louis takes his time slowly walking over to him legs crossing one leg over the other, right foot scraping his left calf, and left foot scraping his right calf, hips slowly circling left and right. He's roaming his half all over his body, trailing his right hand all over his torso while his left is palming and rubbing at his thighs.  
  
He stops directly in front of Harry, fitting his body inbetween his open legs, standing in a very strong stance. almost hero-ish stance His legs are shoulder width apart and has his hands on his hips while circles his hips towards Harry's crotch and jutting his arse back out. He bends his knees and rests his hands on them and swirls his hips left to right, keeping straight eye contact with Harry's eyes. He gets progressively lower with his squats, keeping a very clean, smooth trip down and a clean trip back up that has to be using 99% of his thigh strength. Harry feels himself getting half hard in his pants already. He can see Louis drop his eye contact to his lap and he feels over exposed, so he tries to cover up his lap with his hands a bit, but Louis shoots him a look and Harry obediently lies them back on his thighs.  
  
Louis slowly twirls around, having his arse facing towards Harry and makes a show and squatting and rubbing his inner thighs. Harry really wants to feel those hips grind into him, but he's not even sure touching is aloud so he'll just do with this. He can see Louis looking over his shoulder to catch a  bit of Harry's reaction and smiles to himself when he see's Harry eyeing his arse with hunger. Louis bends over half way and shimmys his arse in the air a bit before slowly creeping back up and circling his his hips while turning back around to face Harry.  
  
When Louis is completely facing Harry, he bends over and rests his hands gently on Harry's thighs. He throws a very faint smile towards Harry as he trails his hand up to the crotch of his very tight jeans and smoothing it back down, repeating the process with his other hand. He stands up straight and rests his hands on Harry's shoulder before straddling Harry's right leg and grinding his own crotch down onto Harry's thigh. Harry can feel that Louis himself is half hard, which makes a hot pulse run through Harry's dick, which is already straining against his jeans. Jesus, he's never felt this worked up.  
  
Louis hangs his hands over Harry's shoulders, having his elbows resting on them. From this close Harry can smell a very familiar cologne on Louis and he smells absolutely enticing. Louis is still grinding down on to his thigh before he lifts his left legs and swings it over Harry's left leg, effectively straddling himself on Harry's left thigh, with his arse making a show of rubbing against his thigh. Harry losing his self control for a minute and touches Louis, which he got a little whimper in response. Telling him that its okay to touch, much to his delight.  
  
Harry starts kneading at Louis ass and licks his chapped lips. He can hear Louis' little moans and whimpers, which make his knead harder and a little faster. Louis gets up off Harry's thigh and swings his right leg over so he's settled inbetween Harry's separated legs again. He bends over Harry's thighs again before completely straddling both of Harry's thighs. He starts grinding his crotch down onto Harry and lets Harry sit back and enjoy for a minute before Harry can't take it anymore and starts working his hips up, meeting Louis halfway into the grind. A breathy 'Fuck' left Louis' lips and he arches his back straining his neck back with it, having Harry grab behind Louis back and leaning forward to lick up his neck.  
  
Louis sits back up and nibbles on Harry's ear before standing up and out of Harry's lap, walking behind him, right hand never leaving his shoulder. He stands behind Harry's chair and trails both of his hands up his neck and raking them back down his shoulders and his arms, repeating the process 4 or five times before he struts back infront of Harry and turning around to sit properly in his lap. Louis leans back, Harry's chest flushed against his back. Louis brings his right hand up to the top of Harry's hair before lightly, almost feather like, dragging his hand down Harry's face, outlining his sharp jaw, and scratching a bit at his adams apple. Harry gulps at the feeling, hands flopped loosely at his side, having no idea what to do with them.  
  
Louis slides off Harry's lap and onto the floor in a split. He brings his back knee up, bringing his body into a lunge and spinning around into Harry's open legs. Louis eyes Harry's crotch with nothing less than hunger. The song dims out and another song comes up directly after. Harry doesn't pay attention to what it sounds like because Louis is now palming at his fully erect cock through his jeans and everything is right in the world. Louis looks back up to Harry and the lace mask extenuates the blue of his eyes in a manner than can't even be proven justice by wax poetic.  
  
Harry just nods for permission, and Louis takes his sweet time unzipping his trousers. He taps Harry's hip twice and Harry lifts his hips up so Louis can pull them all the way down to his ankles. His erection is very prominent, even in his black boxer briefs. Louis leans down and mouths wetly at his dick, tongue stroking him up every few seconds. Harry lets out a moan that was meant to be silent, but found it's way out of his mouth. He quickly closes his mouth and his eyes bug out a bit.  
  
Louis looks up at him and laughs a bit, maybe to himself or to Harry, showing its okay. "Don't think i got your name, love." he says while just casually rubbing the heel of his hand into Harry's groin. He hisses a bit at the contact because, Jesus this man has hands like a god and Harry just not ever stop referring Louis as one. It's quite suitable.  
  
"H-Harry." he finally gets out, right when Louis pulls the elastic down just enough for his cock to spring free and rests the elastic just under Harry's balls. Louis lightly grasps it in his hand, trying to get a proper feel of the situation before sliding his hand down and up once and then just.. stops.  
  
Louis smiles really big, like he has an inside joke Harry should know about. "Can't say you live up to your name." he full out laughs this time, and it shouldn't have taken Harry as long as it did to get the joke. A stupid joke at that. God.  
  
 Harry's eyes brighten when his brain fixes him with a comeback, "You damn well sure live up to yours."  
  
Louis looks at Harry like he just picked his damn nose. He really is bad a telling joke. "Sorry?" Louis settles for.  
  
Dammit, he's really bad. he has to explain the damn joke now. " 'Teasy Tommo.' " he deadpans. Which yeah, he does. Working Harry up to this point and then telling a fucking joke.  
  
 Louis lets the word sink in and he drops his eyes to Harry's leaking cock resting on his thigh. "Oh shit." he bugs his eyes out. He quickly grabs onto Harry's dick, much to his delight, and starts stroking before bringing his palm up to his mouth to lick, and going back to thumbing over the head. Harry throws his head back, mouth parting and has literally no idea where to rest his hands so he just lets them hang loosely by his side.  
  
Next thing Harry knows, there is a warm heat covering over his knob. He looks down to see Louis looking back up at him through his eyelashes, mouth expanded over the fullness of him. To say that the sight took his breath away would be an understatement. Louis twists his wrist at the base while engulfing more of Harry into his mouth. He latches his hand onto Louis' hair, ruining the quiff thats been artfully crafted atop his head, but that's probably the last of Harry's worries because he being blown by a gorgeous man, and his entire life has been built up for this moment. He'd be damned if a quiff ruins it.  
  
Louis lifts the top of Harry's button down, and rubs his hand over Harry's navel, traveling them up Harry's torso and nudging his fingers into the faint grooves of his abs. He takes his other hand from Harry's cock to his inner thigh, massaging around his legs. He takes Harry in deeper until Harry can feel his head nudge the back of Louis' throat.  
  
Louis flutters his eyes closed and moans around Harry. The thing Harry loves about this is that Louis looks like he's actually enjoying sucking Harry off. Like he lives for the feeling of his mouth full of someone else, knowing how he's making them feel. And if you tell Harry you can't smile while blowing somebody, well, he'd tell you to fuck right off because that's literally what Louis is doing and God it's really affecting Harry in ways it shouldn't.  
  
He pulls off and licks his way around the head, slotting his tongue just underneath the groove of the Harry's head. Licking like he really wants that damn bubblegum ball off the Popsicle and into his mouth already. He kitten licks his tongue into Harry slit, opening his eyes back up and looking into Harry's eyes again before dropping down again. Which pretty much does it for Harry. He stiffens in his seat and comes down Louis throat without warning. Which doesn't really put Louis off. He just takes it down his throat, swallowing around his cock a few more time til' Harry is twitching his seat from over stimulation.  
  
Louis pulls off and wipes his other hand on his own bare thigh. It has Harry furrowing his eyebrow because he's pretty sure Louis didn't wipe his mouth. When he leans down, he sees Louis cock falling out of the grey hotpants and now limply laying on his thigh. Meaning he wanked himself off while giving Harry head. He didn't even realize Louis' hand left his stomach, too dazed out in the blowjob. And shit. If Louis wanking off to the sight of Harry unfolding in front of him isn't the hottest thing in the world, it needs to be sorted out.  
  
Louis sits back onto his legs and promptly slaps his hands on his thighs right when the song changes, which Harry really couldn't give two fucks about. "Well, um, wow." is pretty all he can get out, which is a feat in itself because he's still not all together right now. He tucks himself into his pants, lifting his hips up and he pulls his trousers back on, watching as Louis does almost the same thing.  
  
When they're both done, they just kind of stare at each other. That is until his phone vibrates in his pocket. He waits two seconds before pulling it out to see what it is. It's a text from Zayn:  
  
   
 _Hry up you twat. i want home nd a bed rite now !!_  
  
He smiles to himself because Zayn can be an insufferable twat sometimes. He sends back a quick ' _hld ur panties. almost out_.' Hes just about to shove it back into his pocket when Louis leaps forward onto his thighs and plucks the phone from his hands. He smiling brightly as he taps away at the phone before he hands it back to Harry.  
  
"I don't think i want to let you go just yet, Harry" he says as a way of explanation.  
  
\---  
  
Later that night, after Harry changes his clothes from a button up to a jumper and his painted on trousers to joggers, he pulls out his phone and thumbs through his contacts and sees in black bold letters:  
  
                                                                                                                      _Teasy Tommo_  
  
  
With three water drop emojis and tongue emoji. Harry laughs loudly and think that maybe he doesn't to let Louis go just yet either. He's maybe even a keeper, that one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:15 am and im DONE! i shall crawl into my sheets and just die.


End file.
